


The Lounge

by Littleniffler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleniffler/pseuds/Littleniffler
Summary: Remus Lupin's family was new to this area. They have just moved to England from America. Remus’ parents were born in Wales and raised in England, he was born in the USA where he attended the private school Ilvermorny.
Relationships: Alternate Universe - Relationship, FirstMeet - Relationship, James Potter/Lily Evans, Lounge - Relationship, Lovestruck - Relationship, Muggle Alternate Universe, Non-Consensual Pairings, RelationshipSirius Black Remus Lupin, ShyRemus, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Universe - Modern Setting, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Lounge

Remus Lupin's family was new to this area. They have just moved to England from America. Remus’ parents were born in Wales and raised in England, he was born in the USA where he attended the private school Ilvermorny. Which is much like the UK private school Hogwarts, which he will be attending next term.  
It was summertime when Remus and his family opened their new store/lounge. His dad left his job and wanted to move back home and he thought opening this business would help Remus come out of his shell and make friends finally.

"The poor boy just reads and listens to music all day long", his dad said.

It was the first day the store opened. This place was amazing. One side was louder you can order food, watch tv, play games, and just hang with friends and the other side was a quitter store/coffee bar for things on the go.

Remus was working on the store side when James, Sirius, Frank, and Peter walked in. Peter and Sirius headed straight to the lounge side. James walks up to the counter where Remus was sitting behind the counter on a stool reading a book never even noticing James was at the counter. James clears his throat.

"Uh hmmm"

Remus looks up and apologizes.

“Excuse me, How can I help you?"  
"I would like four black coffees and sugar."  
"Ok, coming right up."  
"Here you go have fun."  
"Hey, thanks. Are you new around here? I think I heard a slight British/American accent.”  
"Oh, well yes. My parents are from here but I was born in America, my dad decided to move back and open this place."  
"Wow, this is Nice. Will you be going to Hogwarts?"  
“Yes."  
"Alright, I'll keep a lookout for you. Thanks for the coffee.”  
“Oh, and by the way my name is James.”  
“I’m Remus, Nice to meet you, James.”

James was heading back towards the lounge side. Sirius runs up to him.

"Hey, Prongs check this out it's so amazing."  
"Ok, ok I'm coming. I was just talking to the guy who's parents own this place he seems cool just very quiet. You and Peter should introduce yourselves, he will be going to Hogwarts with us next term.”

Sirius brushes him off.  
"Ok, we will later."

In walks Lily, Alice, Marlene and Dorcas.

"Welcome in ladies how can I help you?” said Remus.  
“We wanted to check out the new place and get some drinks," said Lily.  
"No problem I can get your drinks and bring it over to you."  
"Ok, thanks"

Remus looks up and smiles, he notices Dorcas staring at him which makes him feel uncomfortable. He looks back down and ignores her. Lily sees the interaction and grabs Dorcas from her trance and pulls her to the lounge side where they sit a few tables over from James and the other three.

"Did you see how sexy that bloke is?” said Dorcas.  
"Yes, he is bloody handsome" Lily said as she started to laugh at Dorcas and tease her about the puddle of drool she left on the floor there. Great first impression.” says Lily.

James' ears perk up with the mentioning about Remus and James starts to get jealous of him. Remus arrives in the lounge and serves the girls their drinks and turns to head back to the store side. When Lily grabs his wrist and ask him to pull up a chair so they can get to know him. James' expression changes which get Sirius’ attention. Sirius turns his head to see what has captured James in this state and Sirius’ mouth drops open and he grabs James' shoulder at the sight of Remus.

“Who the bloody hell is that bloke?” Sirius said  
”Ha, the sexy one according to Dorcas", says James.  
"Oh, yes he is. I want to know everything about him. He is so bloody beautiful.”

Remus sits for a bit and gets to know the girls. He and Lily hit it off straight away with similar interests. This makes James clench his teeth. While Sirius is watching their interaction he could only think of one thing to do which will benefit James and himself. He decides to order more and more drinks for the table. Every time Remus drops off the drinks Sirius tips him and smiles.

"You don't have to tip me."

Remus says as he smiles politely at Sirius and hands him the tips back.  
Remus goes back to the store side and Sirius stares at him watching his every move.

"Hey Pads, you ready to go? We have a lot of homework.”  
"Ugh, really James right when I'm making my move on the new bloke."  
"Hahaha, what moves, Pads? Staring at him and paying him. Come on before you make a fool of yourself."

The whole way to the house Sirius could not stop talking about Remus. James jokes with him.

"Hey, just promise me tonight you will remember I am in the room not far from you, oh, and lock your door."

He winks at Sirius and nudges into him and they all laugh.  
"You too, Pads I saw the way you looked at Evan's when she walked in.”  
“Yeah but it seems like I am going to have a problem with Remus around. Did you check out how the girls were drooling over him?”  
“Ah, Don’t worry about that mate. I’ll be taking care of him.”  
“You don’t even know if he is into blokes.”  
“I have a plan mate.”

The next day Sirius decides to spend all his time at the lounge. He just wanted to be close to Remus no matter what. Part of Sirius's plan was to get a summer job at the lounge.

"Hi, Remus is it?"  
"Yes, hello how can I help you?"

"Marry me?” Sirius clears his throat. “Uh, I'll just take an Italian soda. So what are you reading?"

"Oh, just an old book on magical/mythical creatures.” Remus grabs the book and tries to hide it away from view.

Sirius gives him and soft smile while falling into a daydream of how amazingly perfect one person can be. “Bloody hell I'm in trouble.”

“So, um Remus are you hiring? I need a summer job."

“Oh right, Yes, we are looking for a few people. Here is an application."

"Thanks, I'll fill it out now."  
…

"Ok, I'm all done."

"Great, either my dad or I will contact you for an interview.”

When Remus looked back up at Sirius after scanning over the application he smiles at him and Sirius almost melts. Losing concentration Sirius just stands there staring at him taking in every detail of this beautiful boy his amazing golden-brown eyes like two perfect stars, soft freckles just across the bridge of his nose, full, pink lips ready to be kissed. 

“Did you have any questions or needed anything else?”

Snapping back out of his daydream. “Oh, no thanks.” and he leaves with a huge grin on his face.

The next day Sirius receives a call from Lyall Lupin.

“Hello, Sirius speaking.”  
“Hello Mr. Black, I have the application you filled out yesterday with your interest in working at the lounge. I wanted to invite you in for an interview today at noon if at all possible.”  
“Yes, sir I can make it.”  
“Great! no need to dress up come casual. I will be myself and my son giving the interview. We are relaxed around here.”  
“Ok, sir I will see you at noon. Goodbye.”

………….

Sirius is so excited he runs and gives James the great news. James had no idea he applied for a job.

"What, Pads you don't need a job-...oh nice one I see you are trying to get close to Remus."  
"James, that boy will be mine."  
“What if he is not into blokes?"  
"Don't ruin my plan."  
"Well, good luck with everything."

James winks and smiles. Sirius and he runs to get ready.

Sirius arrives at his interview. It's just Lyall and Sirius.

"Is your son going to join us?"

"Yes, if he gets back in time."

Lyall smiles at Sirius. “Well, I believe we should begin."

As soon as Lyall starts in walks Remus.

"Excuse my tardiness.” Nodding his head towards his dad and Sirius.

“No problem son I'm just starting."

Remus holds out his hand to shake Sirius's hand and gives him a polite smile before he sits down. Sirius is awe of this boy's beauty but he keeps his cool.

"Oh, would you like a drink or something before we begin?"

"No, thank you. I'm ok."

"So, Sirius what is your availability?"

"I'm, free every day until term starts, Sir."

"Oh, right. Remus will be joining your school this term. It will be great if you make friends before so he will know a few people going in" Said Lyall.

"I'll be able to help you out, Remus. I'm pretty well known.”

Lyall squints his eyes towards Sirius. "Ahh, yes we are familiar with the Blacks."

Sirius's face freezes. “I am nothing like my family, Mr. Lupin. I live with one of my best mates, James Potter.”

“Oh yeah, I met him on the first day we opened", said Remus. He is a nice guy."

"Well, we nice guys stick together.”, said Sirius and he looks at Remus and smiles.

"Ok, Mr. Black?” As Lyall cuts in and Remus gives Sirius and confused look.  
"I think you will fit in great here. I would like to offer you the position.”

"Oh, yes thank you, Sir. I accept."

"Sounds great show up tomorrow at 10 am. Remus will be training you."

This made Sirius's mind go into overdrive. He was so excited he left and ran home to tell James.

…  
“James, I didn't get to tell you the most amazing part. Remus Lupin is training me."

They both laughed so loud and give each other hugs.

"Congratulations, Pads." Said James “So what is your next step?”

“Not sure yet. It will come to me.”

………….

The next day Sirius was beaming. He is so excited to spend so much time with Remus as possible. Before he leaves out the door James hands him something. 

"Just in case you know always be safe."

Sirius opens his hand. “Condoms? Damn James, I do have class. I want to take my time and get to know Remus. I want to marry him one day, James. You can have these back for you and Lily.”

“What? Sirius the bloke who doesn’t get held down by any man is thinking about marriage? Where is my best mate and what have you done with him? I am in total shock. You have fallen for him just like that. Love at first sight.” James said.

“Well, it is the same as how you feel about Evans. You can’t even breathe when she is around you. I know you understand.”

“Ah, I see. Have a great first day. I want to hear all about it. Bye.”

"Bye, Pads."

Sirius arrives with a huge smile on his face and greets Remus.

"Welcome to your first day."

"Thanks, I'm happy to be here, so what's first?"

"Follow me to the backroom."

Sirius mind swirls. “I will follow you anywhere.” He shakes it off and looks at Remus and they smile at each other. “Did we just have a moment?” Sirius thinks. He continues to listen,

"So this is the backroom it has everything we need in case we run out upfront. Today I will have you make drinks with me to get used to doing it, sound good?"

"Yes, I'm ready to learn."

Sirius picks up everything pretty fast and Remus is impressed.

"Wow, amazing work we have some downtime so let's take a break and talk we can get to know each other more."

At this Sirius's heart and brain explodes.

"Ok, yeah sure let’s."

"So tell me more about Hogwarts? What are the houses like? What house are you and your friends in?" Said Remus. 

"Hogwarts is amazing. I love it. My mates and I are Gryffindors."

"Oh, really my dad is going to love you. He was a Gryffindor. He figured all Blacks were Slytherins."

Sirius's head drops and he has a sort of mischievous smirk. “Yeah, that's why I mentioned in the interview I'm nothing like them."

"Well, I wonder what house I'll be in?” says Remus.

As Sirius sits silently praying to Merlin he is put in Gryffindor with him. 

………….

The door chimes and a group of people come in.

"Ok, you ready to get back to work?" Says Remus.

"Yes, let's do it", umm let's get back to work I mean. Says Sirius. 

Remus chuckles at him and starts taking orders.

Sirius gets all the orders taking care of and starts to clean up behind the counter. He is wanting to start up a conversation with Remus because he loves their one-on-one time.

"So, Remus were you dating anyone back in America? A good looking bloke like you I bet they were all over you."

"Me? no. I’ve never been in a relationship. I mostly keep to myself. I'm kind of a loner. That is part of the reason my folks open this place up so I can meet people my age. I have a hard time making friends. I’m a bit awkward. Are relationships something that his big at Hogwarts? Do you have someone? I would not even know where to begin if I fancy someone. Luckily I never had to figure it out in America, no one wanted me.” Remus does a light chuckle.

Sirius has a huge smile on his face. This bloke is bloody gorgeous people in America must be blind. “You never know things can change in the UK.”

“Maybe…I’m not one to go looking for it. I'll keep it in. I'm usually not anyone's type."

Sirius chuckles to himself. “You are defiantly my type,” Sirius says under his breath.

“Oh, what was that? Did you say something?”

“I was asking if it's not to forward what do you think your type would be?"

"Hmmm, good question. Personality defiantly. I would like for them to have their interest but also loves to cuddle and have just little dates alone. I'm a huge cuddler and kisser."

Sirius lets slip. “I love that.” He caught himself and cleared his throat.

Remus looks at him and smiles. "What is your type?”, asked Remus.

"My type is someone loving, but protective, smart, someone I can rely on and is trustworthy. Physical features I like tall, curly hair, pouty lips, brownish/golden eyes, freckles. Oh, and a sexy accent, and I want someone who doesn't realize how beautiful they are."

"Oh, ok that's very specific." I hope you find exactly what you want."

"I have," Sirius said. “I’m trying to get him to realize he is that someone."

“Him? Oh, you're ga- gay?”

"Yes, I'm 100% gay.”

"That's amazing. I admire you. It's hard for a lot of people to come out." Says, Remus.

"Oh, believe me, it was very hard for me also my sexual preference is part of the reason I have been disowned by my family. My happiness is more important to me than their Prejudice.”

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same. Sirius, I feel like I can trust you with a secret you will only know", says Remus. 

"Of course, what is it?", Sirius said.

"Ummm, well this is hard. Maybe I'll feel better a least letting one person know.”

"Ok, I'm here take your time", said Sirius. 

"I'm bisexual.” said Remus "I do feel more attracted to guys than girls."

They get interrupted by customers. Sirius is so happy with this news he could turn a flip.  
Sirius is like a school girl repeating in his head “Sirius Lupin, Remus Black, Sirius Black Lupin.”

The rest of the shift Remus gives side glances to Sirius. Praying to God he is someone he can trust. Remus feels like some weight has been lifted off his shoulders after telling Sirius.

“Well, it looks like we are slowing down some. How do you like the job so far?”

“I am enjoying it.”

“Ok. sounds great. Well…” Remus hesitates for a moment. “I-I’ll see you tomorrow at the same time.” Remus gives Sirius a soft smile.

“Yes. I will be here.”

Both stand quite looking at each other deeply until the doorbell sounds and snaps both guys out of it and Sirius runs out.

“Prongs, I am in love. How am I supposed to handle this?” Every time I look at him I feel weak.”

“Well, Pads first did you even find out if he is into guys?” James said with an eyebrow arched to Sirius.

Sirius rubs his hand down his face and sighs. “Let’s just say that part is ok.”

“I think you should give it some time and feel it out. It’s your first day. Work with him a bit and go from there. Don’t rush it.”

Sirius looks at James with a shocked expression. “You are giving sensible advice? You are the same James that drools all over Lily.”

“Shut up, Pads”

………….

Sirius arrives a few minutes before his shift to calm himself down and prepare for the day. When he finally walks in Lyall and Remus seem to be preoccupied and flustered. All frustration stops when they notice Sirius has walked in. Remus clears his throat.

“Hey, Sirius ready to get started it is going to be a very busy day. We have a party of 15 coming in soon. They call late yesterday to rent out the lounge area, and of course, the cafe is at its busiest at the moment.”

“Yes, Ready just put me to work”

“Great. let us finish off these drinks and then we can focus more on the party set up.”

Today has been the wildest day. It seems like everyone that lived in London came in and demanded so much. Lyall had to call in for extra help which is amazing news for the business, but Sirius and Remus were wiped out.

“Ok guys, take a lunch break. Grab anything you want to eat it is on me.” Said Lyall to Remus and Sirius.

“Sirius would you like to go out back and eat we have tables and chairs set up for employees.”

“Yes, Right behind you.”

After both guys devoured their lunch they set and eyed each other not saying anything at all. Remus breaks the silence.

“Sirius I have a question. I’m not sure if it's too personal or not. If it is please excuse me no need to answer.”

“Ah, no worries. I’m an open book.”

“Have you been with a guy?”

“If you mean dating? Yes. If you mean further? Yes” as he smiles up at Remus.

“Right.” Remus is so nervous and his voice shakes. “I have always wondered what it feels like to kiss someone.” As he looks down at Sirius’ lips and bites his bottom lip.

Sirius stares at him not sure what to say or do. He doesn’t want to lose his job, but he would love to feel Remus's lips touch his. Sirius trance is broken when the alarm that Remus set for lunch sounds. and both guys sigh. “Back to work,” Said Sirius. Remus stands up and gets ready to walk in behind Sirius when Sirius is jerked back towards the outside and pushed against the back wall. The warmest and softest lips hit his lips causing full memory loss. The kiss is so perfect and intense. he never wants it to stop. Remus stops abruptly and apologies. he starts to stutter and freaks out. The only response Sirius can give.

“Marry me?” and his eyes widen. and Remus stares at him.

“What?”

Sirius shakes his head and rubs his face. with a sigh. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that.”

“Remus?” Sirius's voice is low and he is looking at the ground.

“Yes.”

“I need to tell you something. Remember I said there is a guy I was liking and I wanted him to know?”

“Yes.”

“It is you. I feel for you since the first day I saw you when you brought Lily and the other girls their drinks. It’s also why I ordered so many drinks that day and started tipping you. I wanted to keep looking at you.”

Remus doesn’t know what to say to this. He looks at Sirius and grabs his hand. “I like you too.” Sirius looks up with wide eyes and a huge grin on his face. “I do not know how to navigate this. I have never had feelings for someone but then you walked into my life. I was so excited when you applied for a position. I made sure my dad called you right away.” There is silence and the guys stare at each other. The back door swings open and the drop their hands.

“Guys, what’s going on? I need your help here.”

“Sorry dad, here we come.”

Sirius whispers in Remus’ ear as he passes by him. “Let’s talk after work.”

Remus nods his head and walks in.

………….

Sirius is waiting outside for Remus.

“Hey.”

“Hey. I want to make sure you are ok?”

“Yes, I'm ok. I just don’t know what to do. I mean I am your boss and I like you a lot. I'm not sure how my dad is going to take me coming out and telling him I have a boyfriend.”

Sirius grins so wide with wide eyes. “I-I'm your boyfriend now?”

“Yes, aren’t you?”

“Most definitely. If you will have me?”

“One-hundred percent.”

They kiss so soft and sweet at first but builds up to an intense over-drive kiss. Breathing rapidly and sucking in bruised lips ignoring the slight pain. “Remus, I am going to marry you one day. I just thought you should know.” Remus chuckles. “Let us just take it one day at a time.”

“No rush to come out to your family. Do it when you are ready. Do you mind if I tell James about us? He is my best mate and he knows how I feel about you.”

“No, I don’t mind at all” and he pulls Sirius in for another kiss.

“I will never get tired of those lips on mine.” Said Sirius “Would you like to come to the Potters tonight and officially meet my family?”

“Uhm, are you sure that’s ok?”

“Yes, everyone knows I am gay and they will not tell anyone about you. That is for you only.”

“Ok, I would like to come over.”

Sirius smiles and gives him a soft kiss. “Come over around 7 p.m. You can have dinner with us. James is going to be so happy to know we are together. He thought you liked Lily. He has been pinning for her since our first year at Hogwarts and she continues to ignore him.” They both laughed.

“What? No, She is very sweet. I just wanted to try and make friends. Plus, I am with who I had my eyes on.”

………….

Remus arrives at the Potter’s with everyone answering the door together, which was a little nerve-racking for Remus. Everyone staring at him with huge grins. All he could think is “This is sweet but also a little creepy.”

“Hey, I'm glad you found the place ok.”

“Hi, yeah it was no big deal.”

“Well, come on in and I'll introduce you to everyone.”

Sirius grabs Remus's hand and leads the way. Everyone gathers in the sitting room to relax before dinner is ready. Sirius tells Remus to sit on the couch and Sirius sits close to him he is almost sitting on Remus’ lap.

“Well, Sirius let him breathe.” Says James.

Remus smiles and wraps his arm around Sirius’s waist to hold him close.

“Re, This is mom and dad, Fleamont and Euphemia Potter and well you know James.

“Nice to meet everyone. Thank you for having me”

Fleamont clears his throat. “It is nice to finally put a face to the guy that has our Sirius walking on clouds lately. How are you liking England?”

“It's great. I seem to come out of my shell more since living here. I have already made a few friends which will hopefully make starting a new school easier.”

“I got you, babe, no worries I'll show you the ropes.” Said, Sirius.

James jumps in. “What house do you think you will be in? hopefully Gryffindor we can all share the same dorm.”

With this Fleamont and Euphemia shoot each other a worried look.

“I'm not sure. My dad was a Gryffindor it would be nice to continue in his footsteps. My mom was a Ravenclaw so I guess what would be nice also.”

“Ahh, yes I remember you, parents. Nice people.”

“Thank you.”  
“Madam, Dinner is ready to be served.” said the housekeeper.

“Thank you.”  
“Ok everyone let us all retreat to the dining room.” Said Euphemia.

“Remus, Sirius means the world to us. We are not his biological family but he is truly our son and we would do anything in this world for him. I just want you to be there for him. He has been through a lot in his life and he deserves happiness and I see that you give that to him. I am so happy you both have found each other.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.  
“Thanks, mom.”

“Just keep the snagging to a minimum I don’t want to see or hear it,” James says.

“Shut up, Prongs, and do the same with Lily.” Said, Sirius.

“Oh yeah James, Sirius told me you didn’t like me because you thought I liked Lily. Don’t worry I am only friends with her. You know I can talk to you up to her. We have become very close and value each others' opinions.”

James' eyes widen with a huge grin on his face. Sirius laughs so loud and hard. “Look, I believe he is having a glitch. Haha, He doesn’t know how to respond.” Said, Sirius.

After dinner, Sirius gives Remus a tour of the manor. They settle in the back garden by the pond cuddling and talking.

“I do like you a lot Remus and I am so happy you came over tonight. I know mom mentioned I have been through a lot and she is right. I just want to let you know sometimes I might not have the best of days and I do suffer from a lot of night terrors. My family life was not great it stems beyond their Prejudice against my sexual preference. I will love to tell you more about that as we get to know each other better. I just really want you to understand if I’m having one of my off days, it is never because I am unhappy with you in any way or want to break up. I guess just give me some space. I’ll always come back.” Said, Sirius.

“Is that something you and can understand and do?” Sirius is so nervous for a response his breathing starts to pick up with every second he has to wait.”

Looking deeply into Sirius's eyes and grabbing his hand to hold. “Sirius, I’m happy you told me and I would love to hear about your family life whenever you are ready. Yes, I understand you completely and I’ll always be ready for you with tons of kisses and love.”

Sirius beams at Remus. “This is the happiest I have ever felt. Thank you, Remus.”

………….  
“Hey, James this weekend is Remus and my six month anniversary and I want it to be super special. I need your help on what to do. What do you think about dinner and go to the concert in the park? What type of gift should I get him? What should I wear?…

“Sirius, calm down you are going mad. Listen to me, it's been six months and you both love each other. How about…now don’t freak out, but how about you make him dinner since you are sure a great cook, get him a sentimental present, something maybe handmade you are great at art and then close the night with mind-blowing, passionate sex.” Said, James.

Sirius's eyes widen. “Sex.” Sirius just looks at James. “W-we haven’t had sex together yet. I am not sure if Remus is ready for that step in our relationship and I don’t want to rush him.”

“Well, tonight will be a great opportunity to find out. Plus, the way that guy looks at you I am sure he is not going to turn you down. I think he is ready and doesn’t know how to tell you. You will have to make the first move.”

………….

Sirius decks out the Potters guest quarters with the most amazing decorations. He painted a beautiful portrait of some of Remus’s favorite mythical creatures and also bought him a few new books on the creatures. Sirius has also cooked the most amazing French cuisine. He could be a top French chef.

“Great everything looks perfect.” There is a knock on the door and Sirius gets nervous. He takes in a deep breath and blows it out slowly. As he is walking to the door he can hear rapid beating. “Open up, Pads it's me I have something for you.” Sirius rolls his eyes and opens the door. “What is it?” With a huge mischievous grin on his face. “Condoms and lube.” Sirius gives James the evilest look ever. He jerks the condoms and lube out of his hand and says “Leave.” as he closes the door in his face. “Ok, ok someone is testy tonight. Good thing you will be able to let off some of that steam tonight.”

Remus arrives ten minutes later. “Wow, it smells and looks amazing in here.” Remus smiles sweetly at Sirius and pulls him in for a hug. “I hope you don’t mind French cuisine its the best thing I know how to make. Remus pulls back and looks at him. “You can cook?” Sirius smirks. “Yes, I am French and my family always had French chefs and that is what we ate most of the time and it was mandatory that all Blacks speak French, and learn to cook French cuisine.”

“Amazing, you are so amazing, Sirius.”

“Thank you, so are you. Are you ready to eat?”

“Yes, What are we having?”

“Well, first starters we are having a Lyonnaise Salad and Gougeres. The main dish is Coq Au Vin  
and to end our French taste buds with Palmiers and Poire Avec Orange."

“Sound amazing.”

They eat until they almost pop at the seams. “Wow, this has been an amazing night already,” said Remus. “The night is still young. Let us sit on the couch and relax. I have something for you. It's not much but I hope you like it. Here open it.” Said, Sirius.

“I have a gift for you also. I know hope it's ok.”

Both guys open their gifts at the same time. Remus gasps, th-this is beautiful. Did you paint this?”

“Yes, I know how much you love mythical creatures. I so included some new books I found about this.”

Remus grabs Sirius and hugs him so tight. “I can’t say it enough, you are so amazing. I love it. Thank you.”

Sirius finishes opening his gift. It's a silver bracelet. Sirius stares down at it. He turns it over and it has a date engraved on it and the initials R.J.L. and S.O.B.

“I know how much you love your jewelry and I wanted to get you something you can wear and see every day. I put the day we started dating with our initials.

Sirius still has his head down looking at the bracelet. “Remus this is so special I have never received anything like this. I will never take this off.”

Sirius jumps in Remus’s arms and kisses him so hard and passionately dragging his tongue across Remus’s lips edging him to open his mouth and slipping his tongue in tasting all of him. Both tongues brush against each other tasting each other. Remus’s eyes roll back and he pulls Sirius in closer. Sirius lets out a soft moan and pushes Remus back so he is laying on top of him, lips still aggressively in action. One of Remus’s hands grabs the nape of Sirius’ neck and the other hand grabs Sirius’ lower back. The two don’t pull apart. Deep in submission to each other. Lips burning in passion and bruises.

Sirius finally pulls them apart to catch his breath. He looks into Remus’ eyes and smiles.

“Re, I don’t want to push you if you are not ready but pardon my French but, I want you to fuck the shit out of me tonight. Only if you are comfortable.”

Remus sits them both up and looks Sirius in the eyes. “I-I don’t have any experience with sex. I don’t want to hurt you. I’m not sure what to do.”

“It’s ok I’ll guide you. Sirius stands up and grabs the lube and condoms, he grabs Remus hand and leads him into the bedroom. Sirius pushes Remus onto the bed and begins to undress him. Sirius stands between Remus’ legs. Remus smirks and begins to undress him. He unbuttons his shirt and lets it slide down Sirius’ arms and to the floor. Remus starts to rub Sirius’s pecks slowly moving down to his abs. “Wow, you are so sexy.” Sirius takes a sharp breath as he continues down to the V-cut in his lower abs leading to the top hem of his pants. Remus pulls him closer in and begins to unbutton his pants and letting them slide down. Remus takes a full tour of Sirius’ body. “You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen.” Sirius straddles Remus and pushes him back letting his head hit the mattress. Sirius leans down kissing Remus’ soft, pouty lips. slowly moving to his jawline, slightly licking and breathing in all of his scents. Once Sirius reaches behind his ear he whispers “I want to taste more of you.” 

Sirius slides off of Remus, stands up, and begins to massage Remus’ penis through his pants. Remus lets out an approving moan. Sirius starts to undo Remus’ belt and unzip his pants. He kneels down in front of Remus wrapping his warm fingers around Remus’s penis rubbing the tip massaging the pre-cum in. Remus jumps and gasps. He has never had anyone else tend to his body other than himself. “Can I taste you, Re?” Remus lets out a huge breath. “Mmmm, Yes,” Sirius tells him to relax and let him take care of him. Sirius leans in closer to the penis and licks the tip. Remus inhales deeply and releases slowly once Sirius closes his mouth around the top of the shaft. Once Sirius starts moving his head up and down on the shaft slowly, making soft moans lease from Remus’s mouth. Sirius loving the sounds coming from Remus makes him pick up speed and Remus can no longer control himself or the sounds.

“S-S-Sirius, I’m about to cum.” Sirius stops immediately and grabs the shaft tight. “Not yet,” said Sirius. He stops and lets Remus calm down. “I want to ride you and let you cum inside me.” Remus moans. “Mmhmm, are you sure?” Sirius chuckles. “Yes, I’m so ready.” Sirius grabs a condom and lube and squeezes it into his hand. He rubs it over his tight entrance working his fingers in to stretch the opening. Once he is satisfied he slides the condom down on Remus and applies lube to the penis. He looks down at Remus “Are you ready?” Remus smiles at Sirius. “Yes.” Sirius straddles Remus again raising his penis from the back and guiding it slowly into his opening. Sirius lets out a moan and he pushes the penis in trying to sit lower onto Remus’s lap.  
“Bloody hell, it's been so long.” Said, Sirius.  
“Oh my God. It feels so tight. It feels so good.” Said Remus.

A loud moan escaped Sirius once he was able to reach the bottom of the shaft. He sat still for a moment getting himself used to the feeling and letting the pain melt away. Remus was thankful for the pause he felt like he was going to cum as soon as his penis touched Sirius hole. Sirius looked down and asked him if he was ok. “Y-yes.” with a hard breathe escaping he didn’t know he was holding. Sirius placed his hands on each side of Remus on the bed, leaned down, and kissed him so hard all he could feel was teeth and wetness. Sirius began to slide up and down on the throbbing penis slowly while watching Remus's eyes roll back, close, and he licks his lips. Sirius decides to pick up speed. This makes Remus grab Sirius’s hips and moan loud while thrusting his hips upwards into Sirius. He opens his eyes and stares deep into Sirius's eyes. Sirius moves faster and harder. His penis bouncing around. Remus grabs it and makes Sirius moan loud from the firm touch.

“I-I’m about to cu——ummm. Oh, fucking hell…I need to catch my breath.” Said Remus.

Sirius lets Remus sit inside of him until both guys catch their breath.

“How do you feel, Re?”

“That was so amazing. But you didn’t cum.”

Sirius slides off of Remus and winces at the sharp pinch at the end. “Don’t worry I’m ok.”

“No, I want to satisfy you also. Tell me what to do.”

“MMM, you can give me a handjob and a blow job.”

Sirius lays back on the bed speaking softly and directing Remus. “Grab some lube and squeeze it in the palm of your hand. Wrap it around my penis and start stroking it and rubbing the head. Mmmm, yes just like that. Don’t stop.” 

Sirius begins to get harder and harder. “Put your mouth on the tip of my penis. Oooh yes.” Sirius’ penis is throbbing in Remus’ warm wet mouth. “Close your mouth around it with light pressure. Now slide up and down my shaft. oh, bloody hell, Yesss! Keep going faster.” Sirius starts to buck his hips deeper into Remus’ mouth and grabs his head pushing his head down more. “Oh FUCK! I'm about to cum. Don’t stop!” Sirius continues to buck his hips into Remus’ mouth. “It’s so slippery. Oh, Merlin! I’m cumming. Oh, that was bloody perfect.”

Remus swallows all of Sirius spunk and smiles up at him. Sirius grabs his face, pulls him back up towards him, and kisses him so soft and passionately. While their lips are together Sirius moans in his mouth “I love you, Remus.” Remus pulls apart. looks Sirius in the eyes. “I love you too, Sirius.” both guys smile at each other and kiss. They end the night resting in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my other stories after you enjoy this one.


End file.
